Chemical Queen Bee
by Heat Spark
Summary: "La primera vez que la vi, quise tumbarla en el suelo y demostrarle que siempre habría alguien mejor que ella allá fuera. Merah conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros y en su hombro derecho se leía Chemical Queen Bee, supuse que la mujer vivía tanto de su reputación como de su tenacidad."


Este fic participa en el reto especial "POV: Personaje al azar" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío.

* * *

 **Chemical Queen Bee**

* * *

 **Porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido…**

 **D** espués de disparar, aparté mi rifle francotirador con una sonrisa presuntuosa y miré a Merah Biji. Cuando la agente indonesia sintió mis ojos encima no tardó en enarcarme una ceja.

— Puedes agradecerme después —le aclaré. El zombi detrás de ella cayó en cuanto terminé de hablar, era evidente que yo le había disparado, así que mantuve mi postura hasta que ella se me acercó y me empujó con suavidad. Siempre con _suavidad_ —. ¿Vas a besarme o qué? Ese infectado pudo haberte mordido. Te salvé la vida.

— Sólo los idiotas luchan por amor —me respondió, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los míos.

Yo no cerré los ojos porque sabía que mentía. Merah tenía la costumbre de hacerlo cuando quería demostrarme algo, ya sea valentía o fortaleza, sus labios se curveaban un poco más de lo necesario, atraían mi mirada y la mantenían flotando a la altura de las comisuras, allí en donde se unían.

— No siempre tienes que mantener la espalda recta, ¿sabes? —Dijo mientras me daba un golpe por debajo de las costillas y se reía. De sus risas, la que más me gustaba era la que hacía cuando tenía la boca llena. Todo un espectáculo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te amaba? —Le pregunté al cabo de un instante. La sonrisa se le borró, a Merah le gustaba desafiarme y en cuestiones como estas nunca cedía.

Hay una ley que dice que no puedes enamorarte de tu compañero; yo nunca la leí por completo, pues mi compañero oficial siempre fue el capitán Redfield. En realidad no existía ninguna regla que dijese explícitamente que Piers Nivans no podía mirarle las piernas a Merah Biji e ilusionarse cada vez que el aroma de su fragancia (innecesario en el campo de batalla, pero seguimos hablando de una mujer) se quedara impregnado en su nariz. En todo caso sería algo sumamente ofensivo.

— Me preguntaste si sabía lo que significaba mi nombre en tu idioma —musitó ella.

— ¿Y no se te hizo romántico? —Pregunté esperanzado.

— Siendo sincera, no —las coletas se le movieron cuando negó con la cabeza—. Fue muy gracioso. Parecías el típico americano enamorado. Demasiado tímido como para decir algo inteligente, pero demasiado valiente como para retractarte. Cualidades dignas de la élite, supongo.

Sacudí la cabeza. Recordarlo era gracioso, vivirlo fue una experiencia tanto vergonzosa como osada.

Cerré el ojo derecho, el que no usaba a la hora de disparar, y la enfoqué con el otro. Era una vista de esas que quería llevarme conmigo al infierno. Se veía encantadora.

— Sé qué significa mi nombre, Piers —repuso después de un rato. Habíamos despejado la zona perfectamente, por lo que ya no había ningún peligro biológico por el cual preocuparse; ella se había alejado unos pasos de mí, me daba la espalda—. ¿Sabes qué significa el tuyo en mi idioma?

— No, ¿qué significa? —De soslayo, me sonrió.

— "Francotirador mimado que no sabe perder".

— Increíble, ya veo que mis padres me lo pusieron con buen ojo —bromeé, siguiéndole la corriente. Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta, se me acercó, movió el fusil de lugar para que no se interpusiera entre nosotros y juntó sus labios con los míos. El beso, como todas sus sonrisas, no tenía el significado que yo quería que tuviese. Apenas me dejó satisfecho.

Ella era de la División del Lejano Oriente y yo de la de Norteamérica, no había manera de que sintiera lo mismo que yo. Había una distancia descomunal que nos separaba, y no sólo metafóricamente.

— Por no subestimarme cuando luchas conmigo o en contra mía —explicó. No añadió que era porque me amaba o porque le gustaba. Sólo me miró con esa sonrisa tan suya y, tras un movimiento de cadera que no pude evitar analizar, comenzó a revisar su ametralladora.

* * *

 **Todo lo que tocas, ciertamente, muere**

 **P** ara nosotros, los soldados, no hay tiempo para el amor. Mi abuelo vivió de cartas, mi padre de llamadas, y yo de correos electrónicos. Nunca le mandé correos a Merah, pero sí a Claire Redfield, lo cual es un poco ilógico si lo piensas detenidamente.

Por un momento, cuando me rezagué durante la retirada en Marhawa, Merah me ofreció su mano para que yo pudiera abordar el helicóptero. Ricky estaba con nosotros, cabizbajo, y los cuatro —el capitán, el niño, ella y yo— creíamos que la B.O.W. Bindi Bergara por fin había sido eliminada. La mano de ella era pequeña y su guante más oscuro que el mío. Le cubrí la palma con los dedos. El toque fue sutil, pero agradable.

De un instante a otro, ella gritó mi nombre con la frente arrugada y yo volteé en el momento justo para observar cómo un tentáculo se me aproximaba por la espalda. No pude moverme o evitar que me empujara, así que ella me apartó de la línea de fuego y recibió la muerte que me correspondía a mí.

El tentáculo la atravesó y de inmediato comenzó a escupir sangre. Hubo varios gritos (de Ricky, del capitán, o quizás míos) mientras yo sacaba la asquerosa extremidad de su cuerpo.

 _Rápido, tan rápido como podía._

— ¡Mantente firme, Merah! —Le pedí con una voz de mando que no supe de dónde había sacado o por qué estaba usando. Ella me respondió con un tosido y yo descubrí más sangre, había sangre por todas partes, en mis guantes, en su cuerpo, en el piso. Sus labios también estaban cubiertos por el líquido—. ¡Maldita sea!

El helicóptero se meció y de un salto me coloqué en la entrada con mi rifle francotirador para dispararle a cualquiera que nos impidiera la retirada, mis ojos descubrieron a la chica infectada y le gruñí. Ella sostuvo el helicóptero con otro tentáculo, impidiendo que nos fuéramos, evitando que mi compañera obtuviera ayuda médica.

— ¡Suelta de una vez! —Grité enojado, el ojo derecho cerrado. Apreté el gatillo y la bala le atravesó el cráneo, justo en el área del cerebro, pero no murió. Ella sólo chilló para luego volverse y tratar de alcanzarnos nuevamente.

La situación parecía un sueño.

No sé cómo, pero en medio de mi enfado una ametralladora terminó entre mis manos (imagino que fue obra de Ricky, ya que si el capitán se hubiera levantado nuestro transporte se hubiera venido abajo). Sin reflexionarlo disparé toda la munición sobre la B.O.W. hasta que la llené de agujeros.

Cuando el helicóptero pudo sobrevolar la zona, por fin liberado, escuché tosidos y me acerqué lentamente a Merah. Su piel estaba pálida, más pálida que la mía. Reduje los centímetros entre nosotros y al verme cerca ella le pidió a Chris en un susurro que acabase con el bioterrorismo.

Una parte de mí estuvo a punto de colapsar con eso, ¿no pudo haber guardado su aliento para decir algo diferente? ¿Para confesar algo más importante? ¿Para pronunciar algo más personal?

— ¡Merah! —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, como siempre había querido hacer. No soportaba escucharla así, como si estuviera dejándonos para siempre. ¡Qué tonta y dramática se estaba comportando!

— Piers —entonces ella me miró—, continúa ayudando a Chris en su lucha. Tengo la esperanza en ustedes dos.

Grité su nombre con desesperación, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. No se atrevió a decirme que siempre me amó o, por el contrario, que siempre le parecí más un hermano menor que un hombre al cual querer. O que nunca tuvo tiempo para una relación.

— Por favor, Piers.

Después de pronunciar mi nombre, sus ojos dejaron de verme y no volví a escuchar su voz.

Con un poco de esfuerzo la levanté y la abracé.

 _¿Por qué no hice esto antes? ¿Por qué esperé tanto tiempo?_

El cuerpo entre mis brazos era frágil y delicado, como se suponía que debía ser el de una civil. Parecía que iba a desaparecer si la apretaba demasiado, pero aún así lo hice, la apreté. Reconocí la figura femenina debajo de su ropa y apoyé su mentón por debajo de mi hombro. El calor de su sangre me manchaba el uniforme y me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Parecía que sólo estaba dormida, que se iba a despertar en cualquier momento para decirme que dejase de comportarme como un soldado, que también tenía derecho a maldecir y sentirme perdido, que podía derrumbarme.

Pero ella no se movió.

Hubo un silencio grupal al mismo tiempo en que yo sentía su vida desaparecer entre mis brazos.

Nadie lo rompió. El capitán se ocupó de no estrellar nuestro vehículo y Ricky decidió que ya se había preocupado por muchas muertes el día de hoy, que si bien Bindi trató de matar a todos sus compañeros y amigos también había sido una chica simpática con un montón de sueños y pesadillas diurnas. A Merah no la había conocido, era obvio que no quería hacer mi tristeza también suya, pero su expresión era la de un hombre al borde de la tristeza.

Entonces lo supe, _la guerra era una puta cagada_.

Sobrevivir no te hacía el más hábil y astuto, también te volvía un superviviente lleno de heridas mentales que nadie podía lamerte porque no querías que nadie excepto los que murieron por ti te las lamieran. Ibas por el mundo preguntándote por qué había tanto mocoso queriendo unirse al ejército. Si tanto querían matar personas y monstruos que se compraran consolas de videojuegos, si querían demostrar su valía que se declarasen a alguna chica, si querían proteger a los demás… Maldita sea, ¿por qué querrían arriesgarse tanto?

Golpeé el interior del helicóptero. Si hubiera vivido trece años antes le habría ido a patear el trasero a los científicos que crearon a las primeras B.O.W.s.

— Perdimos a la agente Merah Biji.

Ignoré el tono derrotado en la voz de mi superior y no me di cuenta de que casi todas las veces en las que Chris Redfield había vuelto en un helicóptero habían sido penosas y deprimentes.

* * *

 **Sólo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas ir**

 **C** uando era niño me enamoré de los términos militares, el alfabeto radiofónico, los rangos, las armas de fuego y las tácticas de búsqueda y rescate. No sabía nada acerca de las muertes y las desapariciones. No podía concebir un mundo en donde una misión me saliera terriblemente mal.

Tampoco imaginé que las cosas dejarían de ser tan fáciles como siempre hasta que dejaron de serlo.

— Los miembros de la B.S.A.A. son como mi familia y yo nunca abandono a mi familia —aseguró Chris, podía escucharlo a través de la radio. A veces me preguntaba si el capitán escogía los momentos de tensión para contar cosas vergonzosas de su equipo que tranquilizaran a los demás o simplemente era demasiado lento como para leer el ambiente, tal vez era un poco de ambas—. Además, si abandonara a Merah aquí tendría que enfrentarme a la cólera de Piers. Esos dos son muy cercanos.

Sonreí. Cercanos era decir poco, o quizás era decir mucho. ¡Y claro que iba a enojarme! Yo nunca he insinuado que deberíamos dejar atrás a nadie, y si, hipotéticamente, su legendaria compañera Jill Valentine viniera con nosotros jamás me metería entre ambos. Ni aunque me pagaran.

Mis órdenes se limitaban a avisarle a la Central que teníamos un gran problema entre manos, pero yo decidí que, además de eso, ofrecería cobertura a la agente Biji. No es que Chris no se descubriera de vez en cuando, pero ahora que había encontrado a un superviviente yo creía que podría formar un buen equipo con él, si no efectivo, al menos resistente.

La estática que le siguió a la declaración no me dijo nada, pero un mal presentimiento sí. Eso, y disparos, muchos disparos.

Apreté el acelerador del vehículo en el que habíamos llegado hasta dar con la posición en la que estaría la indonesia y cuando llegué me encontré con una bonita escena: La mujer a la que quería proteger sólo tenía un cuchillo en mano y su objetivo se pavoneaba con una mutación repugnante, burlándose de ella con movimientos dignos de un animal. Merah no se apartaba del suelo y su enemigo estaba acercándosele cada vez más. Tenía que aprovechar que ninguna de las dos me había visto aún.

Giré el volante para redirigir mi trayectoria y arrollé a la B.O.W.

— ¡Si crees que dejaré que hagas esto tú sola, estás soñando! —Grité. El vehículo chocó contra una pared y luego me bajé de un salto. La fuerza del impacto no había sido suficiente como para lastimarme, pero se había llevado el cuerpo de la estudiante mutada por delante. En mis manos había un par de pistolas y algo de munición. El polvo del choque me dañaba la visión, así que me aproximé a Merah lo más rápido que pude.

Había escuchado su grito de desesperación.

Mi nombre se escuchaba genial cuando ella lo decía.

Me agradeció y yo le sugerí que me comprara una bebida de camino a casa como recompensa. Me dijo que se lo pensaría, pero yo ya sabía que no me iba a comprar nada. Luego confirmaría que, en efecto, no había manera de que Biji me consiguiera nada.

* * *

 **Pero nunca la tocas, y nunca se queda**

Los días de descanso, Chris visitaba a Jill Valentine y le escribía a Claire Redfield. A veces una de ellas chocaba conmigo —la rubia solía hacerlo a propósito— y yo me quedaba con la sensación de que había chocado con una niña.

— Deberían hacer un día nacional para que no fueran tan complicadas —le dije con una media sonrisa—, y sería algo así como "Día nacional para que las mujeres sean tan honestas como un hombre". Porque, en serio, capitán, cuando uno se molesta con otro es abiertamente hostil, no le sonríes para que sepa que estás enojado. Eso es una ridiculez.

— Jill no estaba molesta.

— ¿Entonces cómo estaba?

— Piers, no hagas preguntas complicadas —frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego sonrió—. Si quieres sinceridad, creo que estaba celosa, pero no estoy muy seguro.

— Si no haces avances a tu relación es probable que alguien se te adelante, Chris —le palmeé el hombro, como si fuera a lanzarme encima de la rubia por simple capricho, para ganarle una carrera varonil que iba a perder de cualquier forma. No obstante, él sabía que mi tipo de mujer era más morena. Me miró como si estuviera retándome y yo desvíe la mirada con una sonrisa, de ninguna manera ocuparía el tiempo que uso para dormir en otra cosa.

Algunos soldados dormían tan pocas horas que se podían permitir ir por los pasillos con una expresión de zombi (bien, no es justo para ti, Alfonso, pero te daré un buen puñetazo que te reviva, que digan que lo hice por la ciencia, ¡aquí va!). Nunca me sorprendí de que muchos llevasen las gafas de protección fuera de las misiones, lo más probable es que ocultaran ojeras espantosas que le dañarían la moral al equipo entero.

Yo, por otra parte, nunca tuve problemas para dormir. Incluso cuando ella se había ido, me seguía metiendo en la cama, me cubría con la sábana hasta el cuello y me dormía prácticamente al instante. Como si no hubiese etapas del sueño o pensamientos difíciles que poner sobre la mesa. Caía en un estado parecido al coma y despertaba con ganas de limpiar fusiles, fastidiar un poco a Chris o entrenar con alguno de mis compañeros menos prometedores.

Me parecía algo de lo más normal, pues yo era un prodigio y como tal no podía caer en depresiones. Además, lo valía. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir su calor, hacer una fotografía borrosa y gris de sus facciones redondas _siempre lindas_ , escuchar mi nombre con su voz e intentar visitar su intimidad. Pero nunca lograba tocarla, se desvanecía cuando acercaba mis manos a su cuerpo.

Un par de veces traté de ponerle sentido, pero nunca lo logré.

Era como mi clase de literatura, leía un montón de libros y luego, cuando quería decir cómo me sentía o qué pensaba de los personajes, terminaba quejándome de las personas que usaban palabras rebuscadas, porque sí, ¿qué clase de persona usaba bruma y escrutinio en un mismo párrafo?

Los sentimientos eran iguales; a veces pensabas que te habías despertado de mal humor y luego recordabas que el café estaba frío, habías dormido sólo tres horas y detestabas escribir informes a primera hora de la mañana porque le tenías que explicar a los altos mandos por qué te habías gastado menos munición de la esperada y debías de jurar por tu vida que sí habías colaborado y no tenías ningún problema con el seguro del arma.

Merah era parecida a eso, al principio no la entendía. Decía en voz alta que se ocupaba más de su comida que de la misión y a ella le brillaban los ojos con felicidad, como si no me hubiera burlado de nadie.

Mi conclusión diaria era que se había ido para siempre, y quizás por esa resolución no podía mantenerla en mi subconsciente. Yo no era el tipo de hombre que pensaba en esas chorradas de que estaba en mi corazón y viviría en mí hasta mi muerte.

La había querido demasiado, me había hundido en el sentimiento, pero no por eso debía recordarla cada vez que alguien se me muriera, no cuando tenía que arriesgar mi vida por otra de las víctimas de Raccoon City.

— O ella se le adelante y diga que se enamoró de usted, lo amó y ya está en la etapa del olvido —agregué con malicia. La otra víctima era Chris—. Debería cuidarse de eso. No todos tienen la paciencia de un hombre.

— Somos nosotros quienes tratamos de entenderlas a ellas, Piers. Si hay que esperar, es que hay que esperar.

— Tengo muchos comentarios para eso —murmuré—. A veces son ellas quienes no tienen tiempo.

Me reí con tristeza.

— Piers…

— No, está bien. Le entiendo, capitán, uno debería besarlas y amarlas sólo cuando no está de servicio. Nadie quiere escupir corazones y arcoíris mientras le está clavando un cuchillo a un asqueroso monstruo.

— La prueba de amor más grande es el sacrificio.

Me quede mirándole porque esto sí que era una chorrada. Una de las grandes.

— ¿Si yo me sacrificase por usted creería que estoy enamorado de mi capitán?

— No, creería que eres un héroe, y un idiota.

— Estamos en guerra, Chris, a veces la gente muere, es inevitable, y eso todos lo sabemos. La gente viva debería poder avanzar sin los muertos. Declararse —contraataqué.

— Ella ya lo sabe —musitó. Pero yo estaba seguro de que no se había declarado nunca.

* * *

 **La ves cuando cierras los ojos**

 **L** a primera vez que la vi, quise tumbarla en el suelo y demostrarle que siempre habría alguien mejor que ella allá fuera. Merah conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros y en su hombro derecho se leía _Chemical Queen Bee_ , supuse que la mujer vivía tanto de su reputación como de su tenacidad. Cuando Chris me preguntó que pensaba de ella contesté sin dudarlo: Quería acercarme a ella y probarla. _Retarla_.

— ¡Pareces más ruda de lo que nos habían dicho! —La saludé una vez que se quedó sola.

La antigua investigadora secó el sudor de su rostro y nos reconoció al instante. No hubo una expresión de sorpresa en su semblante, pero sí una de respeto, seguida muy de cerca de una de ambición.

— Piers Nivans, la élite de la B.S.A.A. División Norteamérica, y Chris Redfield en persona.

— Así que… ¿quieres luchar conmigo? —Pregunté con impaciencia. Lancé la cuestión como arrojaría una pelota y luego esperé como un niño que acaba de invitar a otro a jugar con sus soldaditos de madera. Fue como preguntarle si quería ser mi amiga.

Merah no era pequeña o débil como los científicos, pero tampoco se le remarcaban los músculos por debajo de las mangas.

— Sí —respondió ella, los labios entreabiertos—, es muy _tentador_.

La pelea que me dio fue ligeramente diferente a las de los reclutas norteamericanos, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Ella terminó en el suelo al mismo tiempo en que yo la mantenía quieta y detenía uno de mis golpes que fácilmente pudo haberle roto la nariz.

Me aparté y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

— ¡Eso ha estado cerca! —Exclamé.

— Por muy encima que estés, siempre habrá alguien por encima de ti —concluyó. Complacido de que hubiera comprendido el punto le confesé que jamás le había podido ganar a Chris en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por supuesto que el capitán me interrumpió y dijo que estaba exagerando.

Su rostro redondo y su tez oscura chocaron contra mi mentón afilado y mi piel clara.

Fácilmente pudimos repelernos, pero no fue así. Me sentía sinceramente atraído por su perseverancia e inteligencia, ¿y para qué mentirle a nadie? Hallaba en su cuerpo una perfección que la asemejaba a las esculturas, sus curvas eran pulcras y sus movimientos eran diestros; esas eran las características que le habría presumido a muchos si fuese mi mujer.

La sonrisa que nos puso cuando le prometimos volver a luchar contra ella (aunque el capitán sólo se quedó observando), me enamoró.

Su imagen se grabó en mis párpados de la misma forma en que grabé la forma de multiplicar y sumar en mi cerebro. El sudor que adornaba sus mejillas y las coletas mal hechas me parecieron sinónimos de belleza, pero no dije nada por temor a que me saliera con alguna tontería de científicos que no iba a entender. Las mujeres militares siempre fueron más difíciles que las que no lo son.

* * *

 **Sólo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa**

 **M** arco dejó atrás muchas cosas, igual que todos los demás.

Para acabar con el bioterrorismo dejó a los suyos en Estados Unidos y, con la certeza de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, de que estaba eliminando el problema de raíz, nos acompañó. Se desvinculó del equipo Bravo por unos minutos y siguió al equipo Alpha como si fuera su propia manada. Se volvió uno de los nuestros.

Uno a uno los hombres con los que había encontrado a Chris comenzaron a caer frente a mis ojos. Keaton, el hombre de los gritos histéricos, apareció muerto. Reid, el experto en comunicaciones, dio su último respiro antes de que lo encontráramos. Jeff, un operativo valioso de la B.S.A.A., jamás pudo mejorar sus habilidades y quitarme el puesto de tirador.

Marco también luchó contra la guerra, pero al final la guerra le ganó.

Con su muerte —no me aprendí la hora de su fallecimiento, de hecho no recordé ninguna hora, ni la mía— el corazón de Chris se rasgó un poco más. Cada cadáver era un peso más sobre sus hombros. Le veía el perfil y descubría algo más que la obligación de dar las malas noticias, observaba un dolor frío y una ira contenida.

Para su buena suerte, mi corazón ya no podía romperse más.

Conocía los rumores que había sobre mí, los que decían que no tenía personalidad y sólo era un soldado más del montón, que sólo era un hombre sin sentimientos que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Pero lo cierto es que nada de eso era verdad. Para mí no tenía ningún sentido llorar por la muerte de uno de mis mejores amigos cuando aún me encontraba en el campo de batalla, y desobedecer a mi capitán sólo para lucirme era una ridiculez.

Lo único que yo sabía es que no quería morir, y que no quería morir sin antes haberle clavado mis colmillos de perro al bioterrorismo, dejarle una horrible y asquerosa marca antes de irme para que alguien más lo rematara era uno de mis objetivos en la vida.

Ciertamente no hablábamos mucho, pero oí muchas historias familiares en el poco tiempo en que lo hicimos. Escuché motes cariñosos a hermanos y primos, memoricé amoríos no consumados y bromeé sobre mujeres interesadas en policías y no en soldados. Los conocí.

Quizás por eso no perdí la cabeza, porque sabía que si yo la perdía nadie iba a proteger a Chris para guiarlo hacia el camino correcto. El hombre suele ser un poco temperamental e impulsivo, pero como dijo Sherry, nadie es perfecto. Todos tenemos malos días. No pasé a su lado más de tres años y, sin embargo, una sola mirada suya me hizo pensar que él era el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, el más admirable y fuerte que tendría el honor de conocer. Si estaba detrás de él no era porque tuviese un interés romántico por él (muy gracioso, Andy, pero no); sino porque le quería dedicar mi vida, admirarlo con tanta pasión como cuando lo conocí, seguirlo como subordinado hasta el fin del mundo.

Así que por eso solté su mano.

Desobedecí mi primera orden.

Nunca fui un idiota. Cuando mamá me hablaba por mi nombre completo —y me decía también Roger— sabía que estaba en problemas. Cuando uno de mis superiores me miraba con lástima sabía que uno de mis compañeros no había sobrevivido. Cuando Chris abandonaba su mirada fiera era porque algo de tres pares de cojones estaba pasando.

Él miró mi insignia y luego me clavó los ojos encima, como si no quisiera entender las señales que le estaba dando.

El cansancio se apoderaba de mí a cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor me laceraba como si hubiera metido un dedo en el enchufe y mi brazo derecho pesaba demasiado, fácilmente pudo haberme arrastrado a donde quisiera. Con fuerza lo empujé hacia la cápsula de rescate, le hubiera dicho que parecía un pichón dentro de su huevo o algo por el estilo si no supiera que ya tenía un pie dentro de mi tumba, y no hablé más.

Sabía cómo se sentía. El nudo en el estómago, la sensación de que los ojos se te están humedeciendo, la garganta seca, el sudor cubriéndote el cuerpo… Todas eran sensaciones de alguien que había sido protegido en contra de su voluntad.

Lo triste era que yo lo estaba salvando y el capitán aún seguía creyendo que mágicamente tendrían una vacuna contra el virus-C cuando saliésemos a la superficie, que recuperaría mi brazo mientras lamía una paleta y le decía al doctor que ya me sentía mejor.

Siempre fui demasiado torpe en cuestiones sentimentales.

Pero cuando yo le decía que lo hacía por esas dos razones (por el futuro y la B.S.A.A.), que sacrificaba mi cuerpo por conceptos tan abstractos como aquellos, quería decir que en realidad lo hacía por él.

No porque tenía un afán suicida. No porque creía que me descontrolaría, el virus se apoderaría de mí y lo mataría. No porque hubiese adivinado que Haos volvería para atacarlo.

— Sino porque así lo habría querido Merah —pensé con solemnidad.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

 _Si no hubiera muerto, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora?_


End file.
